Season One
The first season '''of Nathan's fan fiction series, '''New York Fairytale, first aired on TBA, 2016. From the creators of the critically acclaimed fan fiction series that all lasted one episode before being cancelled. In this world, there are no Happily Ever Afters. Only happy moments. No happiness is pre-determined, happiness resides within ones self. Gone are the happy endings, gone are the ever afters. Welcome to the mundane life of Southwood, New York. A small, quaint town on the outskirts of New York. A run-down maze of buildings, A fresh, green forest and a flowing clear river are just a few examples of what this town has to offer. In this urban retelling of classic fairy tale stories, The people of Southwood are all heroines, heroes and even villains of their own tales, exiled to a world without magic - our world, by a benevolent spirit wreaking havoc on their homeland. Now, 200 years later, the citizens of Southwood still find themselves searching for their happily ever after. A quick trip back to Home World. This is until a gruesome murder occurs within the ranks of their own people - seemingly immortal beings - and they must figure out who commit the crime before time runs out for them all. Camilla Luddington (Beauty), Antonia Thomas (Aurora), Brenda Song (Cinderella), Mitch Grassi (Lil' Red), Emilia Clarke (Snow White), Jeremy Shada (Peter Pan), Ashley Benson (Rapunzel), Memphis Cadeau (Rose Red), Tyler Hoechlin (Big Bad Wolf), Sam Underwood (Jack), Charles Michael Davis (Beast), Juno Temple (Goldilocks), Nick Bateman (Charming), Ciara Renee (Esmerelda) and Xavier Dolan (Quasimodo) are introduced into the main cast of this season. On TBA, 2016, New York Fairytales was renewed for a 22-episode second season after no episodes had premiered due to how sickening the season was going to be. It is expected for a Fall 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Antonia Thomas' as Aurora *'Ashley Benson' as Rapunzel *'Brenda Song' as Cinderella *'Camilla Luddington' as Beauty *'Charles Michael Davis' as Beast *'Ciara Renee' as Esmerelda *'Emilia Clarke' as Snow White *'Jeremy Shada' as Peter Pan *'Juno Temple' as Goldilocks *'Memphis Cadeau' as Rose Red *'Mitch Grassi' as Lil' Red *'Nick Bateman' as Charming *'Sam Underwood' as Jack *'Tyler Hoechlin' as Big Bad Wolf *'Xavier Dolan' as Quasimodo Recurring Cast *'Avi Kaplan' as Woodsman *'Emilio Rossal' as Wizard *'Fionnula Flanagan' as Granny *'Kathleen Gati' as Evil Queen *'Katie Leung' as Anastasia Tremaine *'Kim Bassinger' as Lady Tremaine *'Li Jun Li' as Drizella Tremaine *'Michelle Forbes' as Mother Gothel Guest Stars *'Alfonso Herrera' as Grumpy *'Anna Rapp' as Tinkerbell *'Dylan Bruce' as Sleepy *'Francisco Lachowski' as Sneezy *'Jacob Artist' as Happy *'Lorna Scott' as Fairy Godmother *'Luke Pasqualino' as Bashful *'Marjan Neshat' as Doc *'Nolan Gerard Funk' as Dopey Characters *A character with an "Unknown" status was alive when last seen, but was injured, lost, unsecured or has not been seen for a few episodes. Southwood Residents Southwood, New York Red's Family Snow's Family Cinderella's Family Southwood Residents Episodes